User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive10
Chatmods Hello! There was an issue on chat earlier where staff needed to step in because there were not active admins or chatmods in your chat. Please think about promoting a few users to chatmod status. Thanks! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' Endou Mamoru I made a gallery in Endou's page. Is it okay? SnowyBoy₰ 15:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh didn't know that...Okay SnowyBoy₰ 15:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Character Pages Should I put all the photos on the character pages in a gallerie and should I remove the quote section? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 15:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then I would remove the quote section. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 15:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Fanart Then could you please tell me where I uploaded it, because I don't have any knowledge of that fact. TheFall5 talk 15:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhhh... Yes, I just realised it now you say it. But it's been up for quite a while so I didn't know you were talking about that one. Sorry! TheFall5 talk 15:37, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Badge Tracks? Should we also have a Hissatsu, Keshin, Episode and GO Characters Badge edit track? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 10:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 10:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Template:User The JP name is a funny category and I think that the users like to add it to their profile page. SnowyBoy₰ 11:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I don't use the character template in my profile page so it doesn't matter to me =D SnowyBoy₰ 11:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Why is the Cool Guys sub-category in the 'Characters' page? Does it even exist in the real anime? Pagal Insaan 16:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Pagal Insaan Back? Glad you're back on the wiki, sis!!! I'm studying abroad so .. not much time... 21:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Potasium You're Active :) Hey, it's nice to see that you're back :) Do you still continue to watch GO and Chrono Stone? Hi Genda I don't know if you had noiticed but the gallery is not working anymore. See when I searched for a picture nothing came up then when I tried it on photo it worked so can you fix the gallery please? yep yep lol... yeah... It's a bit long... I actually check it live... So I don't really miss a thing on my talk page ... Yeah... I should archive it... I'll be back in a month | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 15:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episodes Okay, understand. Sorry SnowyBoy₰ 18:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Icon? Hey Genda! I think the wiki's page's icon broke... Or something.. | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 14:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ...Okay... you know your browser have tabs... The tabs contains the icon of the page and the name of the page? That icon!... I was a soccer ball before but now it's just the default icon of Google Chrome ( which is what i'm using) 16:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC). | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 16:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I saw the new icon!!! Love the pixel gloves!! Xd Awesome!\ | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 17:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Page How do you make pages like User:Genda Koujirou/Sandbox with your username in it? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 16:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, It was so simple? Now I am feeling.... stupid.. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 16:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) joining the team hey, my name's monkey-boss i'd like to join the team as a forward with number 11. If im on the team that would be really cool, plaese let me join May I Join? Can I Join The Team Chat Flames? Position:DF Number:2 Can I Be A Libero? If Not Its Ok.Feel Free To Say No.I Dont Mind Thanks~ Im A Girl,Im Gamer,Im A Writer.Got A Problem With That? 19:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello my name is monkey-boss. I really want to join youre team as a forward. if i can and i'm on the team id like to be number 11. For if i'm on the team thanks.Monkey-boss 19:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hakke here. This is my personage. He's a Midfielder and defender. http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Koshu_Hakke new OMIGAWS... I am so loving the new background/// Our wiki tried the best to make everything looks;.. Orange eh? XD... Even selecting words on the wiki is orange too! XD... | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) yeah./// I should... Adventure's like... 61 sections... hehe... okay.. I'll archive | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) oh.. And you make the background tile? Should we crop the picture to a smaller size so that the picture'd repeat more? | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) And the Scout Character thing is awesome too! | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry for spamming da page too much! XD ah yeah... it's fine! Maybe I'm using a 4:3 screen so it doesn't klook so well | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) suggestions I'm in another PC that the border radius doesn't work here... and I actually see that the straight line is actually looks nicer than the curver line ( I meant the front page boxes)... What do you think? Ah! And also... I think we could also try the tabs stuffs in the main page like other wikis... Just don't know what to put in the tabs... Adventure has an idea to put anime, game, mangas,...etc in the tabs... And Slider too? | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) A question... Um, Hi Genda but there is already a Fire Characters page or is the category page you created is for a different meaning? And a question: If there is a scount character template now, then we dont use the regular character template for the scout characters anymore, right? And then we use the regular formula to add things to the page right? Im just making sure to do right things.. sorry for disturbing, Fubumaru Shirouta 23:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks =) Fubumaru Shirouta 23:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! but then the categories are not into the right categories like wood is supposed to be: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AWood_Character and so on but the ones the scout character had are different ones so thats why i added them into the rightful categories. or is that because of another purpose. Anyways, tell me about it and i'll understand thanks, Fubumaru Shirouta 01:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) OHHHH so basicallly they have wrong namings so we have to recategorize the pages in the right category. Lol it got me confused there. Got it now, so later will you be deleting the old category pages after we recategorize? so is it the same thing with scout character? because you also made a new category, right? It will work out somehow,Fubumaru Shirouta 01:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Updates Just read some of your blogs, changed my signature and archived it. I'm planning to lessen my photos of my profile page some other day. You should read my comment on scout characters. Oh, okay. I'm very sorry. ^^" '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' How do I add the timestamp to my signature? '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' Scout Characters Do you know a site with scout characters sprites and with their names in Japanese? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 12:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ow, sorry for adding info on the scout character pages. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 12:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I have also the some scout characters on my IE2 and IE3 but I have saved it on my DS so it is a bit difficult to get it from my DS and I also don't know what their names are in Japanese. Okay, I will search for that site for IE2. Lordranged7 Wonder Trap 12:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *>_> I can't find any site about scout characters' sprites and name >_> [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 15:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Shirou Atsuya 13:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Question regarding scout characters Should we use the scouting character template on characters like Tamano Gorou and Sagaminator that make cameo appearances, appear in the manga and basically do things other than be a minor scout character? Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 16:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright. And yeah, I noticed that. I'll archive it now. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 16:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout characters Do you mean that I should add scout characters that this wiki is missing? Tsurugi-kun 7:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout characters Oh okay,I get it thank you very much. Tsurugi-kun 7:33, june 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay sure , but since I'm new here I would kinda like to know how you change an icon on a template , I tried to change Fuyuki Genbu's template and image since it wasn't his game icon.♪KekkeiNatsu♪ ♪Death Sword♪ 17:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Scout Characters You see I have uploaded some pictures of the scout characters but I don't know their names and also i don't know if those characters exist in this wiki, so I would like to leave this to you please.Tsurugi-kun 8:30, june 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Scout Characters But those scout characters that I add categories has a team in the game. Anderson Firestorm 19:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) OK Anderson Firestorm 19:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) MY LOVE GENDA HI Genda , i can't breath ,i can't believe that i'll talk with you , you are the strongest goalkeeper in all the world and Goenji can't aim in your goal never ever ... believe that i wish to meet you and kiss you , hug you i wish from you to pronouns my name Shaimaa and keep it in your mind and heart always i miss you and i miss your voice ... people live people die people laugh people cry some give up some still try some say hi while some say bye others may forget you but never will i ... when i see you my heart throb quickly and my hands tremble ... but i feel happiness ., my age 13years old , and my qestion : do you love me ?? my feelings trmble and my life connected in your answer .... you are so cute and handsome and comely , and i am the biggest from your masses ., remembar me always .. i like your personality .. be my boyfreind , -- 15:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Shaimaa--love you ferever----------